Electrodes that can be implanted for a long time into the central nervous system (CNS) have a wide field of application. In principle, all brain and spinal cord tissue can be recorded from or stimulated by such electrodes and their functions monitored and controlled. Stimulation of the brain or spinal cord can be of particular value in situations when brain nuclei are degenerated or injured. Monitoring brain activity can be useful if linked to drug delivery or other measures such as electrical stimulation. Electrodes can also be used to lesion specific sites in tissue. To record and stimulate brain structures various forms of implanted electrodes have been developed and used in the past. The use of multiple electrodes for such purposes in form of electrode arrays is desirable. A suitable electrode array or bundle is known from WO 2007/040442 A1, which is incorporated in this application by reference. In regard of this and other known electrode arrays it is desirable to improve the freedom of movement of individual electrodes and their positioning in soft tissue.